Pandawa/Intelligence/1
Introduction Pandawas are one of dofus' most variable classes, they are on of the few classes which has spells for every element (Cha, Int, Agi and Str) this gives the player a wide range fo options when it comes to choosing what build they want, and how they want to play. The Intellignece Pandawa is a low AP fighter. Both of they're fire spells cost low AP and deal moderate damage. They also have the option of one of Pandawa's two AoE spells, which, is always a good thing. As well as they're damage capablities, they can also double as healers at mid/high levels, using Boogey Wand and Cawwot (spell). Characteristics Your stat points are key to being a succesful character, it's what will boost your attack spells and help with many other things. However as shown above, Pandawas suffer from low soft caps (2:1 Intellignece from 50) as of such you have sevreal options: * The first is to, like with most classes, just go pure Intelligence, ALthough at first your Int will be less than other classes, eventually your Int will even out with other classes (Due to Pandawas staying at 3:1 Int). * The other option is to raise Int a bit (50/100/200) and then put the rest into Vit. You won't do as much as going pure INt, but you will last longer, which should hopefully make up for your lack of Int. If this happens to be an alt, and you happen to be very rich, then it recommeded to scroll Int. This way you make up several points. However this is very expensive and should only be done by those who can afford it. Eventually you should hope to scroll everything. However that is far off in the future, it's something which shouldn't really be very high on your priorities. At later levels you should really aim to scroll Wis first, then Agi, then Str, then Cha then Vit (In that order). Spells Spells are important for every character, even one spell point spent in the wrong place can cause problems, and unlearning is expensive. As of such getting your spells right the first time round is crucial to save time/money/agitation in later levels. * Lv. 1~11: Raise Blazing Fist to 5. It's your key sepll till 70, and will help you even at 100+. * Lv. 12~21: Raise Boozer to 5. Till Wrath of Zatoishwan it is the only way for you to become drunk, and as fo such you'll need it to cast many of you spells. (Blazing Fist being one of them) * Lv. 22~31: Raise White-Hot Vulnerability to 5. It'll help you hit more damage, and is always useful in team fights. (Though you have to time it well, as you can't cast while drunk) * Lv.32~41: Either raise Stabilization, Stain or Karcham to 5. It really depends on what way you want to fight. Stabilization is for more defensive players. Karcham to is for defensive purposes, it will also mean leveling Chamrak later on. Stain is for more offensive players, it requires a bit of luck, however it can have its uses. * Lv.42~51: Wait and raise Bamboo Milk, this is a key spell for any Pandawa, it is used in conjunction with Boozer (Or on occasion Wrath of Zatoishwan) to allow you to enter and leave drunk state. Using this you can cast spells which require you to be drunk and then leave drunk state, then use spells which require you not to be drunk. * Lv.52~61: Raise either Stabilization, Chamrak or Wrath of Zatoishwan. Again depending on how you wish to fight. Chamrak shoudl be raised if Karcham was leveled earlier. Stabilization is, as mentioned above, for defensive purposes. Wrath of Zatoishwan is used for attack purposes, it differs from [Boozer in that, although there are no negatives (-MP), it onyl lasts three turns but has a cooldown of six. This means that unlike Boozer you won't always be abel to switch in and out of drunk, instead you should save it for when you need the extra damage. * Lv.62~72: Wait and raise Explosive Flask to 5. This is your final Int spell, and AoE to. It causes mid/high damage all for 2 AP. However it can only be cats once per turn and when your not drunk. Even so it can be an extremeley effective spell, and is crucial for this build.